


Royal Fuckery

by Highkingeliot



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:18:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkingeliot/pseuds/Highkingeliot
Summary: Eliot is frustrated and misses his male relationships, Fen may have found a solution but will another royal go for it?





	Royal Fuckery

“Fuck”

“Is that an invitation or a statement of fact?” Quentin said as he walked in the room. 

“It was an exhausted statement of the condition of my mentality right now.” I stated keeping my head in my hands and not wanting to look up or acknowledge joining the human or for that matter, Fillorian race. 

I sat there on my throne alone. I just kept thinking about how I could never leave Fillory and how I had this arranged marriage and how I just felt so damned alone.   
I felt a stray tear of frustration roll down my cheek. I wiped it away before anyone could see. 

“El, talk to me. What’s going on?”  
“I’m fucked Quentin… or rather, I’m not. I mean Fen and I have done things but it’s just not the same. I just…”  
“I get it El.”  
“Do you? You have Alice and everyone on earth and you can leave if you want. I’m here! I’ll always be here!” I yelled out of frustration.  
“Damned Eliot if you’re so fucking mad then do something about it!!”  
“What do you want me to do?”  
“I don’t know. Find a loop hole or something. You always did that on earth, do it here.”

Just then Fen came walking into the room.   
“Hello my king.”   
“Hi Fen.”  
“Eliot, are you happy?”  
“Absolutely elated.” I stated with every dripping ounce of sarcasm I could muster.  
“You’re not fine. Stop lying.” Quentin chimed in.  
“Fine. I’m not fine. I just miss… never mind you wouldn’t get it.”  
“Eliot, you’re our king and I wasn’t to make you happy. Is it that you miss sleeping with men like you told me about?”  
“Welll…. I mean…..”  
“Yeah, he wants a guy.” Quentin interrupted.  
“We shall find you something.” Fen said as she walked hurried out of the room  
“See. Always an answer.” Quentin stated, so proud of himself.   
“Yeah… I guess…” I stated and slowly walked out of the room.

I walked down the hall and into my bedroom and just laid on the bed. 

“Eliot?”  
“Fen.”

She walked in carrying a book. 

“I think I have your answer.”  
“But let me guess ‘you’re not going to like it’ right?”  
“Well…. There is something you can do it’s just a matter of if a person fits it.”  
“So what? I have to find a certain color of person or wait till a certain phase of the moon or…” I just kept listing ridiculous ideas.  
“They have to be royalty.” Fen interrupted.   
“Royalty?”  
“Like a king or queen.”  
“I know what royalty is.”  
“If they’re royalty you can be with them romantically.”  
“All it takes is royalty?”  
“You and your wife have to consent.”  
“So a threesome?” I probably sounded more excited about that than I intended.  
“If that’s what you wish. I will be ok with whatever you want. It’s my job to make you happy.”  
“Thank you.” I got up and hugged her. It was the least I could do after she helped me.

The rest of the day went by and I did my usual jobs of examining maps and approving financial decisions for the kingdom. 

“Being high king is hard.” I sighed.  
“It’s ok El.”   
“Thanks Quentin.”

I heard him walk away to his room down the hall. I slowly got up and followed him and quietly closed the door behind me.   
I stood there quietly to see if he would notice me. He just slowly got undressed. I smiled as I noticed that he always took his crown off last. Can’t say I blame him with how much he wanted to come here.   
Quentin turned around and saw me standing near the door.

“Shit, Eliot!!” He tried to cover himself.  
“Oh relax, I’ve seen it all before.” I walked over to him. “Now do me.”  
“What?”  
“Undress me.”  
“Eliot….”  
“No, this will work, Fen said they just have to be royalty and have our consent. Well she told me she would be ok with whatever I wanted and right now I want you.” I smiled devilishly.   
“Really?”  
“Yes, now make with the undressing.”   
“Yes your majesty.” He bowed and stood and slowly started unbuttoning my shirt. I took a deep breath not wanting to get too excited.   
“Just toss the clothes over there.” I motioned towards a chair.   
“As you wish.” He tossed the shirt and it landed almost perfectly on the chair. 

He took off my shoes then socks then knelt down. He looked up at me and smiled before reaching up and undoing my pants. He slowly slid them down my legs. I stepped out of them as he tossed them over to the chair. He made quick work of my boxers after that. 

I reached down and ran my hands through his hair. I pulled gently and smiled. It was actually working. I felt myself getting aroused. Quentin looked up.

“Well I see someone is glad this is working.” Q smiled.  
“Don’t act like you don’t enjoy it.” I smiled back.

He leaned forward and took me in his mouth and gently sucked.

“Shit! Good God!!” 

He set a pace and worked slowly. He let me go and kissed his way up my stomach and to my chest. I ran my hands through his hair again. I put my hands on his shoulders and led him back to the bed. I pushed him down. 

“What now?”  
“Now the fun starts.” I smiled at him.

He reached up and started to take his crown off.

“No. Leave it.”  
“Seriously?”  
“Yes. I like it.”   
“Ok….” He sounded a bit unsure and laid down on his stomach. “Well, do with me as you wish High King.” Just hearing him say this turned me on. 

I took my place above him and set to work. I set a steady pace and could tell he was enjoying it as much as I was. I reached up and pulled Quentin’s hair. He jumped back and I will admit it was a nice feeling, so nice, I did it again.   
We went at it till we both were out of breath. I pulled out and laid down on the bed. Quentin rolled over and faced me. 

“Feeling better your majesty?”  
“Much.”  
“Good.”

I laughed. 

“What’s so funny?”  
“We both had our crowns on the whole time.”  
“Yeah, and?”  
“We just royally fucked.” I laughed harder.   
“Good god Eliot. Only you.” He smiled and laid his head on my chest. I just played with his hair until we both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
